simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Piosenki w języku Simlish
W grach z serii The Sims wykorzystane są prawdziwe piosenki, tyle że w języku Simlish. Niektóre z nich to: The Sims= * Pendulum - Granite |-|The Sims 2= Na studiach * Abra Moore - Big Sky * Acceptance - This Conversation Is Over * Charlotte Martin - Beautiful Life * Dexter Freebish - Pretty People * Go Betty Go - Very Very Rich Town * Steadman - Come On * The Daylights - Outsider * The Perishers - Sway Własny Biznes * Depeche Mode - Suffer Well * Kajagoogoo - Too Shy * Howard Jones - Things Can Only Get Better * Epoxies - Synthesized * It Wouldn't Be So Bad * Touch and Go Zwierzaki * Uh huh her - Not A Love Song * Pussycat Dolls - Don't Cha Rozrywka Rodzinna Akcesoria * 1000 Days - Sally Sally * Barenaked Ladies - Easy * Barenaked Ladies - Wind It Up * Stop and Think - The White Room * Barenaked Ladies - What A Letdown Szyk i elegancja Akcesoria * Hot Chip - Colours * Cut Copy - Future * Ralph Myrez and the Jack Herren Band - Wind It Up * Boombox Breakdown - Simpatico * Hot Chip - So Glad To See You Cztery Pory Roku * Tata Young - Zoom * Lily Allen - Smile Podróże * Brick&Lace - Love is Wicked Czas wolny * Natasha Bedingfield - Pocketful Of Sunshine Osiedlowe życie * Katy Perry - Hot n Cold * One Block Radius - You Got Me |-|The Sims 3= Wymarzone Podróże * Nelly Furtado - Manos Al Aire Kariera * Rise Against -'' Savior'' * Melanie Fiona - Bang Bang * Lady Antebellum - Need You Now * Galactic - Ohhh Ahhh Po zmroku * 3OH!3 - Double Vision * My Chemical Romance - Na Na Na * Hadag Nahash - Lo maspik * Kelis - Brave * Hadouken! - M.A.D * Alex Metric - It starts * King Fantastic - All Black Ying Yang (The Party Song) Pokolenia * All Time Low - Time Bomb Zwierzaki * Neon Trees - Animal * Anjulie - Headphones * Lenka - Two Zostań Gwiazdą * Fun ft. Janelle Monae - We Are Young * Jason Derulo - Don't Wanna Go Home Słodkie niespodzianki Katy Perry * Katy Perry - Last Friday Night Nie z tego świata * Sabi - Wild Heart * Bastille - Laura Palmer Cztery Pory Roku * Of Monsters And Men - Little Talks * Rita Ora - Shine Ya Light Studenckie Życie * Donkeyboy - City Boy * The Royal Concept - Damn * Blaise - Thunderstorm Rajska Wyspa * Sam And The Womp - Bom Bom |-|The Sims 4= Ucieczka w Plener * Oh Honey - Get It Right Witaj w Pracy * Echosmith - Nothing's Wrong * Katy Tiz - Whistle (While You Work It) * Big Data - Business of Emotion * New Politics - Everywhere I Go (Kings and Queens) Wytworne Przyjęcie * Nova Rockafeller - Made In Gold Spotkajmy się * Carly Rae Jepsen - Run Away With Me * Zedd - Beautiful Now ft. Jon Bellion * The Vamps - Wake Up * Tori Kelly - Expensive ft. Daye Jack Pokój Dzieciaków * The HeyDaze - Side Effects * Isac Elliot - No One Else * Skylar Stecker - Crazy Beautiful * That Poppy - Money Kategoria:Języki Simowe en:Songs in Simlish